


Changing the Game

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Sebastian has become Ciel's butler for all eternity, but the hungry fire has gone out of his eyes. Ciel decides to reinvent the game between them by offering a chance for Sebastian to find his soul among the mortal descendants of the Genpu family.





	Changing the Game

**Author's Note:**

> I had conflicted feelings about the live action movie. I wrote this story to explain how Sebastian might still be Ciel's butler (see the ending of the season two anime), yet serve Shiori as well as past Lords Genpu in her family. 
> 
> This contains spoilers for the end of the second season of Black Butler. 
> 
> Black Butler doesn't belong to me, but I find the characters and universe fascinating. I'm finding those characters enjoy playing around with my imagination as well. :)

“I often wondered if there was anything left of my soul once I changed into this.”

The demon who’d once been Ciel Phantomhive looked down at the chess set which rested between himself and his opponent. 

Through the pieces, he could see the Genpu estate, built by one who called himself Phantomhive. 

This had happened not long after he’d died. Where another Phantomhive with his blood had been located, he’d not been sure. 

This Phantomhive had moved to Japan, building a western style estate there, trying to start a new life. 

It hadn’t been new at all. He’d become a guard dog to a rising power in the ever changing world. 

It was almost too much of a coincidence. 

“What do you think, Sebastian?” Ciel regarded the demon bound to him with one red eye. 

“He is not you.” Sebastian reached out with a gloved hand to move a piece. A knight with his hair wild and loose even in the stone carving, yet a fierce pride in her eye. 

Yes, a woman could become a knight. Experience had taught Ciel this. 

“His son does carry some traces of your spirit.” Sebastian let his own enigmatic glance drop to the pawn, or was it the queen? 

“Not to mention, unlike me, he has a soul to feast upon.” Ciel smiled, a sly, playful tease of lips mortals found cruel.

Even when he’d been mortal himself. Especially when he’d been mortal himself. 

“If he called for you, would you be tempted to go to him?” Ciel moved another piece on the board, letting his eyes drift to the king, while keeping his attention on the other demon. “Would you like to form a contract with Lord Genpu?” 

Sebastian paused, dropped his hand. His own red eyes, fringed with long, black eyelashes fixed themselves upon Ciel. 

He still bore a resemblance to Ciel’s father when in Ciel’s presence, although he could have taken on another guise. Sebastian could easily assume the form of one of the natives of the new land Lord Genpu lived in. 

“You left a record of your dealings with me for Lord Genpu to find.” Sebastian lowered his head. A touch of his old smile played about his lips, the one he’d once revealed whenever his little human master had done something especially delicious. 

As a demon, Ciel could appreciate the sentiment. 

Perhaps there was a touch of human left in him, for he missed that smile. He missed the game he’d once played with his favorite chess piece, moving him across the board. 

“Not every Phantomhive…or Genpu…will be able to read that record.” Ciel lifted his hand from the knight to cup his chin. “Only those truly determined to do whatever is necessary to achieve his…or her…goals can decipher them.”

“Her?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were speaking of Lord Genpu?”

“Those records could end up waiting for a generation or several.” Ciel chose his words with care. “If these Genpu are truly Phantomhive, one of the blood will summon you.”

“A considerate, yet cruel observation of yours, my lord.” Sebastian’s smile grew. “Are you giving me permission to serve another master?”

“Letting you off the leash will make our game more interesting.” Ciel looked down at the ring on his finger. It wasn’t the Phantomhive seal. He’d laid aside the family signet long ago. 

Perhaps it was time to lay aside other things. That way, he could recapture and claim them. 

“How am I to win you back from one who possesses a soul?” Ciel laid a hand upon one cheek, still deceptively plump from childhood. “Which is stronger, a Phantomhive butler or a Genpu one?” He allowed a smile of his own to touch his lips. “I’m curious what answers you’ll find.”

“I should change form.” Sebastian looked down at the slender human frame he wore, clad in the butler’s tailcoat. “I have a feeling there will be some similarities, regardless.”

“Wear whomever you wish.” Ciel waved a hand dismissively, but he could feel that all too mischievous smile tickling at his lips. “Be whomever your Earl wishes you to be.”

“Thank you for this opportunity, my lord.” Sebastian slid out of his seat with his normal grace and bowed to his little demon lord. “I should have guessed you wouldn’t shirk from our orignal pact.”

“This will be a new pact.” Ciel shook his head. “You yourself pointed out that Lord Genpu is not me. The pact you make with him won’t be like the one you made with myself.”

“Ah, but if he has some part of your soul, perhaps there is some way to free it and return it to you.” Sebastian lifted his head. “If not this Lord Genpu, one in generations to come.” The old hungry gleam returned to Sebastian’s eye. “I can be free and have the feast you promised me so long ago.”

“That will depend on you.” Ciel withdrew his fingers from his face. “Along with the Lord Genpu and those to come.”

The former Phantomhive butler rested his hand upon his breast. “Very good, my lord.”


End file.
